FSS Asteria
The '''FSS Asteria '''is a prototype exploratory vessel designed and created by the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund for the sole purpose of opening new relays and charting the space beyond. Internal Layout Deck 3 Shuttle Bay The shuttle bay has enough space to house 2 drop shuttles, though it only traditionally carries one. Main Cargo Hold The main cargo hold carries a plethora of supplies for maintaining the vessel throughout its mission, as well as gear for off-ship missions in a variety of environments. Main Engineering Main Engineering houses the lower level of the drive core, as well as stations to monitor and adapt the ship's systems to different scenarios. Radiation Room The Radiation Room is a triple-shielded panic room that is only opened when a Chief Officer clears it, emergency status is activated or unsafe levels of radiation are detected. Benches line the room, as well as several communications stations to put up distress signals. Survival gear and secondary vessel controls are also stored within this room. Four escape pods fitting four crew are attached to this room. Garage The Garage has enough space and workbenches for the tinkering types to work on and modify technology, including their own weaponry. A stairwell leads upwards into the armory. Probe Storage Probe Storage takes up most of the central portion of the deck, housing launchable probes and communications satellites to survey objects and maintain contact with HMEF on Virmire.It also houses the remote mining drones, which can be modified to suit a variety of needs. Seed Vault The Seed Vault is on the starboard side of the deck, and houses a wide variety of plant seeds to test on different soils across the newly-discovered planets. Dextro and Levo plants are included, and the room is maintained at a constant cool temperature to prevent germination. A stairwell goes directly from the vault up and into the corridor leading to the Bio Lab and the Agri Lab. Relaxation Room The Relaxation Room is a small, cozy room accessible only from the Seed Vault. Couches and recliners are placed within the small, noise-controlled setting with a wide view out into space. Deck 2 Systems Core The Systems Core is tucked into the stern of the main deck, housing computer databases and processing cores that run the systems within the vessel. While designed with built-in Virtual Intelligences to help with faster-than-sentient problems, there are no personality matrices within the ship’s systems. Kitchen/Mess Beyond that, the Kitchen/Mess is available to all of the crew. A wide bar with enough cooking stations for several people to cook at a time is available, as well as a large dishwasher and several sinks. Cabinets are lined with quick, easy to make meals of all types, reserving the ingredients for actual prep-able meals to the Pantry The Pantry is lined with various ingredients of all types, individually stored by whatever means necessary. Some are frozen, some are raw, all are properly labelled. Cargo Storage and Charge Capacitors An excess Cargo Storage is placed on this deck towards the port side, containing things mainly needed to maintain the upper decks and the crew. Toiletries, utensils, etc. Beyond that lies the Charge Capacitors, a dangerous room for those untrained. Chief Suites A small Supply Closet rounds out the aft-most rooms, bordered by 3 Chief Suites. These suites are made up of two beds, dressers, a desk, a small shelf together with an armchair, an entertainment screen, and a private restroom to share between two department heads. Engineering - Deck 2 Engineering Deck 2 is the next room moving towards the bow, housing the second tier of the Drive Core and more consoles. Most of the ship’s internal systems are run through this second deck, with the first designated for engine systems. The Drive Core is triple-shielded on this level due to the proximity to most other crew stations. However, small windows on all four sides allow the crew to take a look inside. Psychologist and Cultural Attaché's Offices The Psychologist and Cultural Attache’s Offices Are located port-side, directly in front of the engineering department, each containing a desk, storage shelf space and two chairs for crew when called in. Briefing Room Next to that lies the Briefing Room with enough space to fit the crew tightly-packed, standing around a table. 7 chairs normally circle the long display table, and stairs lead upwards as the only regular access to the third deck. Archive The Archive is accessible from the Briefing Room, and houses several rows of “Bookshelves”. These virtual databanks store millions of different novels, films, journals and other media all within a nicely-designed display that cycles through some of the titles while illuminating to look as a historical human bookshelf would have. This media is free to be downloaded by any of the crew at any time. Several reading and lounge chairs are tucked in here as well. Armory The Armory houses all of your characters weapons and armor in individual lockers, with two desks to maintain logs and requisitions orders. A stairwell leads down from this room into “The Garage” Agri-Lab The Agri-Lab is a state-of-the-art hydroponics facility that facilities the growth of various plant species in various soil states. It creates both food for the pantry and testing sites for any kinds of alien flora that may be encountered. Bio Lab and Cryo Vault Next door, the Bio Lab contains everything one would need to maintain several different kinds of laboratory tests. A Cryo Vault sits below freezing to the port side of the Bio Lab, and houses various tissue samples and material to work with. The Corridor outside the Bio Lab runs along the starboard side of the duck, and houses a stairwell that drops directly into the Seed Vault Medical Bay The Medical Bay lies within that same hallway, housing four different med tables, an observation and surgery station, as well as a couple of diagnostic and doctor’s desks. Bridge The Bridge is in the bow of the Main Deck, housing six stations for the Navigator, Sensor Technician, Helmsman, Commanding Officer, Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer. Based upon the atypical volus style, the CO and XO sit side by side. Astro Chart Accessible only from the Bridge is the Astro Chart, a space with an extremely detailed holo-galactic map programmed into the display table, as well as three charting stations. The interface is designed to assist people when charting new and unexplored territory, and the table can sink into the floor, projecting the map to a larger scale. Deck 1 The smallest deck, the upper mainly houses crew amenities. Two gender-specific Restrooms are located to the aft on either side, directly in front of the Recreation Room. Rec Room The Rec Room is a lounge available to the crew, housing several couches, viewscreens, snack fridges and tables that can be utilized to the crew’s desires, as well as a well-stocked bar. Bunkrooms The Bunkrooms are mirrored, but identical copies of each other. Each houses two bunks so they can sleep 4, as well as 4 dressers. A small lounge couch with a table and an entertainment screen to go along with it rounds out the room, as well as a bathroom that can only be accessed by the 4 occupants of their attached bunkroom. Executive Suites The Executive Suites are much nicer, private rooms. The XO and CO have a room each, with a decently luxurious bed, desk, dresser, screen, and a personal entertainment station. A private bathroom is attached to each. Stairs at the bow of the deck lead down into the Briefing Room, separated from the bow of the ship itself only by a row of escape pods, each fitting four crew members. Ranking Structure * Captain * Lieutenant * Ensign * Shipman 1st Class * Shipman 2nd Class * Shipman 3rd Class Crew Ship's Staff * Captain Cerya Fextus - Commanding Officer * Lieutenant Fiura Myeri - Executive Officer * Lieutenant Dya B'Sarn - Cultural Attaché * Lieutenant Mikhos Dejir - Psychologist * Ensign Sewell Burditt - Navigator * Ensign Zohya Shiiran - Helmsman Medical Staff * Lieutenant Otago Belaal - Chief of Medicine * Shipman 1st Class Elmera Marasi - Trauma Surgeon * Shipman 2nd Class Ashok Grover - Nurse Anesthetist Research Staff * Ensign Cusciaterys * Shipman 1st Class Caelia Adamantine - Archaeological Specialist * Shipman 2nd Class Vanencara Adrevis - Biochemical Specialist Engineering Staff * Lieutenant Norix Minatus - Structural Specialist and Chief Engineer * Ensign Tasram Ghall - Hardsuit Specialist * Shipman 1st Class - Theodore Zaveri - Engineering Crew Member * Shipman 1st Class Annika Coetzee - Shuttle Pilot * Shipman 2nd Class Kerise Daea - Sensor Technician * Shipman 2nd Class Mytel Dolun - Systems Engineer * Shipman 3rd Class Ledartha Ked'Urz - Propulsion Specialist * Shipman 3rd Class Juno Ricci - Engineering Crew Member Security Staff * Lieutenant Elias Fisher - Security Chief * Shipman 2nd Class Barca Prasak - Security Team Member * Shipman 2nd Class Kawl Dal'Tanni - Security Team Member * Charjj - Security Team Asset Category:Spacecraft Category:Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund Category:Exploratory Vessels